Circles
by The Black Gryphon
Summary: What happens if Jann Lee and Lei-fang dwell upon the past? We all know that Lei-fang hated Jann Lee because he had thought she was weak, but what if there was more then that? Please R+R *Note: the first chapter is really vauge, but then again so are all o
1. Oh the memories.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lei-fang~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sighing as I stared at my textbook as I lay on the grass, I rolled my eyes. Here I was, Lei-fang, Who was now 19, was acting like a old hag! I wanted to scream my lungs out, but living in a apartment in Massachusetts made that unlikely. I was going to the famous Harvard to be a LAWYER of all things. Time like this I wanted to remain a child forever, but then again, I had no real childhood. All I knew back then was hate for Gi, or now known as Jann Lee. He was living in Boston, around 8-10 minutes away. Actually 9 minutes and 12 seconds, give or take a few. ARGH! I was PATHETIC! I hated the guy, but I was so infatuated with him! How could I of fallen in love with that thick headed jerk? My heart throbbed as I thought about him, damn him. I wished I could of remained the cold, untouchable Lei-fang of my past, but I was always alone then...

Just about now I realized 2 things, my Civil law class test was tomorrow and that arguing with myself was NOT on the path to sanity. And the fact that my notes were now flying away from me by a annoying rain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jann Lee~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My day had JUST gotten worst. There were no tournaments to be dominated, no idiots to be thrown out of a club. In other words just plain boring. I stared at a couple in the park, laughing like 2 idiots...

But I had always wanted to do that with Lei-Fang right?

NO! Idiot! She was just a woman who foolishly tired to challenge me.

*And won.* my side reminded me as I left one of her kicks throb. I guess that's what I get for kicking her out of a window. ((AN: I saw a Preview of DOA3 on IGN.com and there was this 1 fight when Jann Lee STUPIDLY Kicks Lei-fang out of a window! ARGHHH! I nearly punched the computer when I saw that. But I get to do payback in this fic. Heh heh heh.

Jann Lee: You're evil you know that?

BG: Yep! And I love it!)) 

He had tried to cover up his feelings for Lei-Fang but the little thing which he THOUGHT he buried was growing stronger, and it didn't help that there was the fact that she was less then 10 minutes away. He looked up to see a bunch of papers fly into his face. Snatching them, he stared at the notes. Civil law? Plaintiff? involuntary Manslaughter? What was all this stuff?

"Jann Lee! Give those BACK!" Lei-fang cried, snatching the notes in hand before running after the final piece of paper, her bag filled with books. It reminded him of back then, when he was 16 and she 15, when they were still teens...

AN: Ha ha! Cliffhanger time! I'll get the next chapter up soon. Also, hot springs was meant to be a 1 time fic, but I do have a sequel to that. (I just can't leave Jann Lee and Lei-fang hanging there!

Lei-Fang: I'm worried what's she going to make us do...

Jann Lee: Like what?

Lei-fang: You know, THAT type of stuff....

BG: I never even thought of that! Thanks Lei-Fang! *leaves*

Jann Lee: Nice going...

Lei-Fang: Just shut up...)

Anyway, Please review and come back soon!


	2. papers

"Stop!" Jann Lee turned around, his book bag loosely hung over his shoulder when a piece of paper flew smack into his face. Pulling it off with a swear, he was prepared to rip it up when it was snatched out of his hand. A girl, about 1 or 2 years younger then him, continued running after the last sheet of paper. She was from his school, thus having the uniform. His 'parents' forcibly sent him to the private academy, But Jann Lee couldn't care less. In 5 months, he would be out of school, where he was planning to move to America and get a job. The girl cried out in triumph as she caught the sheet, before putting it back into her black backpack, her long braid swinging. She was wearing the blue skirt, white blouse girls uniform and her hair reached midback in a braid, though he estimated it was longer. Her legs were long and her face much like what Americans would call an Angel. In other words, she was beautiful.

'Must have the brains of a slug.' Jann Lee grumbled before passing her by. Her gate wasn't slow, his was just fast. Entering the gates, he spotted Long and Chou hanging out by the trees, along with the new American transfer student, Allen.

"Hey." Chou said as he saw Jann Lee approach.

"Good Morning Jann Lee." Allen said in his crisp British accent before staring at someone. Turning, he saw the girl again.

"What are you staring at?" Long questioned, eyeing Allen. Allen pointed to Lei-fang, which surprised everyone but Jann Lee. He was an ice cube when it came to love and such matters.

"Lei-fang? You like HER? Well good luck. She's get one of the highest GPAs in this school, not to mention she ain't a bad fighter!" Chou piped in, Jann lee Looking at him.

"Fighter? HER? She looks like she can't harm a fly!" Jann Lee scoffed. Chou just stared at Long and then Jann Lee before whipping out a folder. Raising a eyebrow, he watched Chou, a photo taking maniac, take out 4 to 5 dozen pictures.

"I guess I'm not the only one who likes her." Allen said with a glare. Chou laughed and laid out 6 pictures. All of Lei-fang in random tournaments. She looked like she had a few good moves, and the men looked like they had just faced hell.

'I guess they did... Why is Chou hugging those 3 against his chest?' Jann Lee smirks and his arm blurred, snatching the 3 pictures away.

"And Just what are THESE?" Jann Lee asked before looking at the pictures.

"Give them back!" Chou cried, and then paled as Lei-fang walked close. Jann Lee smirked and stared at the picture, only to find a Lei-fang in a bikini, 1 of her with only pants on and 1 of when she was fighting and her skirt flew up. Throwing them to Chou, Jann Lee breathed in heavily, trying to get control of his breathing. 

"She isn't so bad looking!' His mind piped in.

Oh just shut up...

"Excuse me, but what are..." Lei-fang Stared at the pictures in Chou's hand.

"Eh heh... ummm..." Chou then scampered away only to find himself flying 4 feet into the air. Allen Slumped over with a nosebleed. Why? Because of the kick, Lei-fang's skirt went flying up and revealed her ever so innocent white Panties, THAT'S WHY. Lei-fang stormed away leaving a astonished Long and a slightly phased Jann Lee to deal with their 2 knocked out companions.

"Really, to think CHOU had those kinds of pictures." Meiling said as he munched on her chopsticks. Sori nodded as Lei-fang just sighed and looked at her notes.

"I'm still missing a page..." She grumbled when she felt someone appear behind her. Swinging her arm back, she found her hand caught in a tight grip and she turned to stare into intense eyes. Jann Lee suddenly dropped the paper in her lap and walked off. Ready to yell at the guy, she was stopped by a collective sigh.

"Oh my god, Jann Lee just TOUCHED you!" Meiling squealed, getting a sweatdrop from Lei-fang.

"Gimme that Watch!" Sori cried pouncing on Lei-fang.

"HEY! HEY!" Lei-fang cried as she was knocked over, her bottle of water spinning in the air till...

"IEEE! IT'S COLD!"


	3. the Quarreling starts

"Oh come on! It's just a concert!" Sori said as she skipped down the road with Lei-fang. Their uniforms seemed out of place in the setting, but there WERE going to a Americanized school.  
"On a school day. Besides, I've got practice." Lei-fang countered, getting a sigh from Sori.  
"Practice, study, practice, study, practice.... always the perfect child." Sori teased when Lei-fang glared at her friend from the corner of her eye.  
"There is no such thing as 'perfect'. It's only a word which causes us to go in circles." Lei-fang said, Sori mimicking her.  
"Always the same thing Lei-fang. Anyway, how was the Algebra test?" Sori asked.  
"It was okay, but I don't know how well I did on question 24. I got 5x times 6b squared plus 3..." Lei-fang said.  
"I believe it was 5x times 6 b squared plus 4..." Allen said, running up to Lei-fang, Jann Lee walking slowly from behind.  
"Oh! Hello Allen. How do you like America?" Lei-fang asked in English, surprising not only Allen, but Jann Lee as well.  
"I never knew you could speak english!" Allen blurted out surprised.  
"Her dad's sister in law is from America!" Sori stated proudly, earning a glare and blush from Lei-fang and a wide smile from Allen.  
"Well then, are you planning to visit the states some time?" He asked in English, leaving Sori totally in the dust.  
"I doubt it. She wouldn't fit in." Jann Lee said in near perfect english. Lei-fang glared at Jann Lee and earned a frown from Allen.  
"Like you would? I doubt you could even survive there for a week!" Lei-fang snapped.  
"Umm..."  
"Seriously Jann Lee, I believe Lei-fang would fit perfectly there."  
"Guys?"  
"Hah! She'll get scared and come crying back to mommy." The wrong thing to say Jann Lee, VERY wrong.  
"YOU JERK!" Lei-fang said, no longer speaking english. "How dare you!" Lei-fang moved to slap him, only to have her wrist caught by his free hand. She suddenly Kneed him in the stomach, causing him to wince, but he still stood. Pulling her wrist free, Lei-fang stormed away, leaving a confused Jann Lee, a worried Allen and a sighing Sori.  
"What? What did I say?" Jann Lee asked.  
"Jann Lee..." Sori glanced shyly at Jann Lee, slightly infuriated at the denseness of the guy. But then again he most likely didn't know. "Her mother died last year of cancer."  
"Well YOU certainly blew this one up Jann Lee..." Allen commented sarcastically in English.  
"Shut up." Jann Lee hissed in english back. Sori, now mad at the fact they were speaking in a language that she couldn't understand, left the 2 men to their starting argument. Looking into the sky, Sori let out a mournful sigh. *Lei-fang...*  
Sitting at her desk, Lei-fang twirled her pencil in her hands. Her room was plain and simple. Her desk was facing the window, the farthest corner housed her vanity table and her dresser, her bed was in another corner of the room. It was an European bed, a canopy bed. The transparent red cloth made a startling contrast to the rose red blanket. The embroidered phoenix spread it's wings in flight as it flew across the red sky of the blanket. It was one of the last things she had of her mother's. Her mother was talented in the embroidering of silks and fine cloths, always seemingly busy with orders from clients. But she never neglected Lei-fang nor her father. They were very close, her father and her mother. Then she died last year and her father grew colder, no, not colder... distant. He still loved her, but it seemed that whenever he saw her, he saw her mother. Focusing at the problem at hand, she figured out the last question and then closed her huge book. Standing, she picked up a medium sized wooden chest. Sitting on the plush carpeted floor, she opened it to reveal a bolt of silk and a few delicate needles. Taking both out and some thread, she spread out the cloth, revealing a phoenix design of her own. She thought it to be a poor contrast to her mother's, although her friends said it was fantastic, but she could improve. Threading the needle, she began to continue the masterpiece.  
  
Punching randomly in the air, Jann Lee let his frustrations loose of the poor punching bag. It took blow for blow, not once complaining when there was a call from back. Turning, Jann Lee saw his rival for the top spot, Tae. Tae was a friendly guy with chin long black hair and brown eyes that shone with contempt and happiness. Jann Lee didn't consider him a foe though, just someone to kick around.  
"Master wanted us to talk to him later. But for now, how about we hits the showers?" Tae said, his head pointing to the suggested location. Jann Lee pondered over this and then shrugged his agreement. But before he could there was an auditable click and They turned to the sound only to find a girl run out. Both letting out loud sighs, Tae looked at Jann Lee.  
"The girls still after you?" He asked.  
"Yep..."  
"Heh, why don't I get the girls?" Tae asked, walking toward the showers, Jann Lee beside him.  
"You don't have the looks, charm, nor the mysterious persona." Jann Lee jokingly said. They both smirked when there was a cry. Looking at the open door way they were about to pass, a girl stood there, slowly moving before performing a series of moves. Her practice outfit, which consisted of a simple loose Long, white shirt and cotton pants, swirled after her movements. Her hair was tied up in an unusual way. They were long braided pigtails which then circled her ears on both sides. Tae and Jann Lee stared at her, the latter not realizing it.  
"She's here..." Tae murmured, causing Jann Lee to snap out of it.  
"You mean Lei-fang?" Jann Lee asked, receiving a zombie like nod from Tae. Raising a eyebrow, he smirked and then grabbed Tae's ear. That both snapped Tae out of his trance, but also caused him to give a shout of pain. The girl twitched but didn't jump. 'Strong willed aren't we?' Jann Lee though before dragging Tae away. A few feet away, Jann Lee let go of his hold and let the glowering Tae rub his ears.  
"What was that for?!?" Tae asked.  
"You were about the flood the whole basement floor with your drool lover boy." Jann Lee said, smirking as Tae let out an undignified huff. Slowly the frown on Tae's face transformed into a sly smirk.  
"I wasn't the only one..." Tae shot back. Caught, Jann Lee blushed slightly before hitting Tae on the back of his head.  
"Me? Fall in love with a twig like her?" Jann Lee quickly replied.  
"A twig? I certainly do NOT look like a twig!" A voice said from behind them. Turning around suddenly, they found a angry Lei-fang glaring at them. Well at Jann Lee anyway.  
*You know, she's cute when she's angry*  
SHUT UP!  
"You certainly aren't as well endowed as the other girls in school." Jann Lee quickly said. Lei-fang let out a huff and brushed past them. She paused at the corner and then turned.  
"Well then. Meet me at the South school clock at 3 pm tomorrow Wanna be and then I'll show you what this TWIG can do!" Lei-fang said before going into the girl's showers. Stunned, Jann Lee stood there for 3 seconds till he realized something.  
"Wanna be? WHAT THE..." Jann Lee began, but Tae hastily stopped him.  
"Language! Don't wanna make the master mad!" Tae said. Jann Lee mumbled under his breath a chain of swears before going into the boys showers, Tae following with a smug smile, and the faint underlining of jealously under his voice. 


	4. The fight....

"One can never be sure of the future... yeah right..." Jann Lee muttered as he walked to the meeting place. It was 2:55 but he didn't care. A fight was a fight and his week had just been a pain in the ass. He stopped and looked at his watch. It was 5 seconds before 3... He suddenly jumped when he felt someone land beside him. Turning his head, he saw Lei-fang there, brushing herself off.  
*If she jumped from a window... but that's impossible... unless you've trained a lot... aw shit! I don't need this right now!* He turned to the girl, who frowned at him.  
"I'm amazed that you showed up. I thought you would chicken out." She blatantly said. Twitch... Him, chicken out???? Ohhh she's gonna get it now.  
"SHUT UP!" He roared and tried to punch her, only to have it blocked and her foot in his stomach. Wincing, he controlled his breathing. So the girl had a few moves, it was a fight, a challenging fight, and he WOULD win!  
  
Lei-fang watched Jann Lee stand up, remaining calm. He suddenly charged, and quickly landed a few punches. *He's so fast!* Struggling, she regained the upper hand. the crowd had gathered and were cheering one either side when a loud, "WHAT IS GOING ON?" rang through. the Principle, Mrs. Touma (pun big time. Yumi Touma is Lei-fang's voice actor!). Jann Lee and Lei-fang froze as the principle walked in.  
"Are you two fighting again? My office NOW!"  
"Yes madam." Jann Lee and Lei-fang said. *THIS IS ALL HIS/HER FAULT!* they though at the same time, though they would never know. The crowd snuck away and the 2 fighters walked behind the principle.  
  
"I don't know what to do with you Jann Lee. This is the 5th fight in the last 3 weeks! I'm amazed your keeping up in your schoolwork. AND YOU, Lei-fang, I can't believe you would do such a act. Your the Student council president of your class! You know better!" Lei-fang slumped in her chair, the truth smacking her straight in the face. She shot at glare at Jann Lee, who wasn't smug, but wasn't cowering. Not that Lei-fang didn't have a good reason. Mrs. Touma was scary enough to scare a Demon or a Tengu. After the stern lecture, Lei-fang walked out, her face red when Mrs. Touma cried out behind her, "By the way! Lei-fang! As your punishment, you have to tutor Mr. Lee here!"  
"WHAT?" Lei-fang twirled around and stared at the door that was now closing. Jann Lee groaned beside her. *Her teach me?* Lei-fang ran into the office, only to be thrown out by an Crane strike. Getting up, Lei-fang glared at Jann Lee. "This is all your fault!" She said, pointing at him.  
"My fault? Your the one who challenged me!" He retorted, walking down the halls. She huffed and looked the other way, walking beside him. "it's still your fault..." She muttered, not seeing the glare. Her watch beeped and she headed toward the exit. As soon as she started to run, Jann Lee looked at his watch and swore. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the parking lot. "Hey! What are you doing?" She asked when he tossed her a helmet, turning on the engine of the black and forest green motorcycle.  
"We're both late! Put it on!" He barked out in such a tone that it demanded obedience. After putting it on, Lei-fang climbed on and, reluctantly, clung to his waist. The engine roared and he drove off. Jann Lee felt Lei-fang grip him tighter, but she didn't squeal like other girls would of. But he could focus on that, he was driving. But in the back of his mind, he enjoyed the fact that she was so close to him.  
  
Jann Lee licked at Tae, sending him flying when his master greeted Master Gen, Who was Lei-fang's master.  
"Ah, so these are your 2 prodigies?" Master Gen asked, Lei-fang following, bowing low to Master Zhou, but glared at Jann Lee, who glared back. Tae coughed nervously, and Lei-fang flashed a warm smile towards him. Jann Lee frowned as a spark of jealously nicked him, but ignored it. The 2 masters did not fail to see this and then smiled knowingly.  
"Lei-fang."  
"Jann Lee."  
"Huh?" "What is it Master?"  
"How about you two spar a bit? To see which one of us are the better teacher." Master Zhou said, Gen nodding. Sparks flew between the 2 fighters as they glared at each other.  
"Is it me or is 10 degrees colder then before?" Tae asked.  
"It's not you." Mack, a english student training there, said, nodding his head toward the 2 glaring fighter.  
  
*Calm down, you can beat this guy in 6 moves... no, 4 moves. Come on lei-fang, calm down.* Lei-fang took a deep breath before getting into her stance.  
"FIGHT!" it rang through the now silent room and Jann Lee charged at lei-fang, leaping in the air. His foot was knocked away and Lei-fang launched a powerful counterblow, sending Jann Lee flying back.  
  
*why can't I beat him?* Lei-fang thought as she got up again. Though early on, it seemed as if she was going to be the winner, Jann Lee's speed and power forced Lei-fang to go on the defensive. Her arms were burning from blocking all the blows and she felt herself just about to give. Seeing an opening, she leapt, knocking him over, only to feel herself be pinned. He used her own move against her.  
"Enough." She growled, Jann Lee smirking.  
"What? I can't hear you!" Jann Lee said, enjoying the fact that he had pinned the hotheaded girl.  
"You heard me you pointy haired jerk! Now get off!" Lei-fang just about roared, breaking free and sending Jann Lee on his ass. Lei-fang got up and bowed curtly before walking away, another girl from Zhou's class ran after her. Jann Lee stood up and didn't even notice all the guys congratulating. No, he was fuming about how that girl treated him. His fist clenched as he stormed out, running after that girl. She WOULD PAY!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jann lee chuckled as he sat down on the park bench. *that's when our little war began.* he thought, and then sighed. Lei-fang had run off again, and he couldn't help but to stare after her. She was so beautiful, and she was like a butterfly, able to do whatever she wanted, to go where ever she wanted, no... more like the phoenix... a rare beauty that any man would be lucky to have...  
  
Something he could never have. The fight... the fight came first...   
  
His mind trailed off to that time when she had begun to tutor him...  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Author's note: Heh heh, Cliffhanger! I'll write the next part soon. This if for you karebear! My part of our deal. 


End file.
